Golden Freddy
Golden Freddy is one of the main characters of the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. He is one of the playable characters in the first game and makes his first appearance in the West Hall, where he can be selected by jumping at the Golden Freddy block. Outside of this, he can also be selected at the start of a new game or when loading a saved game by selecting TOAD GAME mode. Whenever Golden Freddy gets damaged, he is reduced to a waddling head and becomes the appropriately named Broken Golden Freddy. Appearance Golden Freddy is a human sized, bipedal, animatronic bear sporting a black bowtie and a black hat. His body is mainly golden, but his snout, the insides of his ears, his chest and his belly are beige. Golden Freddy has a round, black nose and black eyes. How to Play General Handling When the player choses to play as Golden Freddy, they will have a slow and heavy animatronic at hand. Golden Freddy's handling makes it difficult to go for the secret orbs, but like Chica, he won't skid before he stops from running or the player can turn him around, making it very easy to avoid being harmed by the office's security doors. If Golden Freddy gets hurt, he will shrink to a waddling head. From this point onward, getting hit again will destroy him, causing the player to lose a life. Controls (Note, that the keys noted here are only used when player 1 is using the default control scheme.) Golden Freddy can walk to the left and the right by using the arrow keys. Pressing down will cause him to crouch and pressing the "Jump"-button (Z or A) will cause him to jump. Golden Freddy can also crouch while jumping, and make small hops while crouching. This allows him to reach places, that would otherwise only be available to him when he is in his broken state (waddling head). Broken Golden Freddy can not crouch, but he is half as tall as regular Golden Freddy and easily fits through small gaps. Keeping the "Run"-button (X or S) pressed while walking allows Golden Freddy to run and make running jumps, if the "Jump"-button is pressed while running. Golden Freddy's heavy weight makes him very slow and causes him to drop quickly. This makes him great for players who want to take their time when progressing through Freddy's Pizza. Pressing the "Pause"-button (Escape) will pause the game. Health System In FNAF SMBX, Golden Freddy starts out as a small, waddling head with a single hit point, but immediately after entering the Show Stage, the player will be supplied with sufficient cupcakes to max out Golden Freddy's health. Collecting the first cupcake will increase Golden Freddy's health to 2 hit points and cause him to grow while changing him into his regular appearance. Collecting a second cupcake will give Golden Freddy another hit point, but his appearance will stay the same. As such, he effectively has a maximum of 3 hit points. Walking into a security door, getting crushed by it or walking into Mike will hurt Golden Freddy and cause him to lose a hit point. If he has only one hit point left, it will also make him shrink and turn him back into a waddling Golden Freddy head. Golden Freddy's current health is shown at the top of the screen. If all hearts are red, he has 3 hit points. Walking into a security door, getting crushed by it or walking into Mike will hurt Golden Freddy and cause him to lose a hit point. This will cause the rightmost, red heart to shift to a blank heart. If Golden Freddy gets hurt again while he is in his waddling head state, he will be destroyed and drop off-screen. This causes the player to lose a life. His defeat will also be indicated by all 3 of his hearts being blanked. Gallery FNAF SMBX Version 1.1 (graphics update) Golden Freddy block FNAF SMBX V 1.1.png|Golden Freddy's character selection block Golden Freddy walk FNAF SMBX V 1.1.png|Golden Freddy as he appears while idling ingame Broken Golden Freddy walk FNAF SMBX V.1.1.png|Broken Golden Freddy as he appears while idling ingame FNAF SMBX Version 1.0 Golden Freddy block FNAF SMBX.png|Golden Freddy's character selection block Golden Freddy walk FNAF SMBX.png|Golden Freddy as he appears while idling ingame Broken Golden Freddy walk FNAF SMBX.png|Broken Golden Freddy as he appears while idling ingame Trivia * Golden Freddy was the fifth and final animatronic to be added to the game by its creator * Golden Freddy's appearance is meant to mimic his appearance from Scott Cawthon's original Five Nights at Freddy's game, but in a brand new state ** This is the most noticeable with Foxy, who normally is only seen as a withered animatronic in the Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's games from the main series * Golden Freddy's real eyecolor isn't noticeable ingame due to his sprites' chibified looks * Freddy and Golden Freddy use the same health system ** They are also lookalikes, just like they were in the original Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics